Frozen
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: The Lupinrangers have another run in with Zamigo and need the Patrangers to help.


I don't own Sentai. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

The 4 Patrangers arrived on the scene to find morphed Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow frozen in blocks of ice. An unmorphed Lupin Red was struggling to stand up.

"You don't have anyone left now do you?" Zamigo laughed. "I like your guts for challenging me so I'll let you live, if you survive those wounds that is. Until we meet again, Lupin Red."

The Patrangers went after Zamigo but quickly lost him.

Noel rushed to Kairi's side. He didn't speak as Noel helped him off the ground.

The Golden policeman unmorphed and looked at his friend. He noticed a few tears dripping down his face past his mask. "Hey, you all made a promise, right? You can't give up due to one set back."

"One set back?" Kairi growled, before clutching his side in pain.

"Let's arrest him while we have the chance," Keiichiro approached.

Noel rolled his eyes then kept talking to Kairi. "I bet the power of the Lupin collection is keeping them alive in that ice. We just need to find a way to melt it," Noel comforted.

Sakuya overheard him and suggested, "The showers in the department are big enough to fit these ice blocks. The warm water could melt it."

Kairi looked at Noel who answered, "It seems like the best idea."

"Fine," Kairi grumbled.

"You guys get them unmelted, I'm going to go treat his wounds," Noel ordered.

"No. I'm going with."

"You are hurt," Noel argued.

"I'm not trusting _them_ with my team."

"So you plan to willingly walk into the GSPO?"

"I'm sending them in so I want to keep an eye on them. I've gotten out of worse situations."

Noel shrugged, "Let's make this quick then."

The ice blocks were quickly loaded up and taken to the department. The Patrangers and Lupin Red watched in the doorway as the water ran down and melted the ice away. Kairi was leaning heavily on the door frame as Noel stood between him and the other Rangers. The ice was finally gone, but neither Blue nor Yellow moved for quite a while. Finally, Kairi noticed small movements in their hands, and went forward to them.

"Blue? Yellow?" He begged hoping they would answer. He didn't even mind as the warm water was now soaking his suit, though he did notice blood start to run toward the drain. He ignored it as he spoke quietly again, "Yellow? Hey, are you in there? Blue?"

Finally, they both shivered but fully moved their bodies.

"Red!" Yellow exclaimed.

Being the more observant of the group, Blue noticed, "The patrangers are here. Where are we?"

Noel turned the water off, "GSPO."

"You brought us to the police?!" Yellow panicked but before anyone could answer, Lupin Red collapsed.

"Go that way," Noel pointed as Blue lifted Red up and started their escape.

Once outside and far enough away from the police, Touma sat Kairi down on the ground. "He's losing a lot of blood."

"Kairi?" Umika knelt by her friend. "Kairi, wake up."

"He needs to go to the hospital," Noel approached. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. We just need to get him out of that suit."

Knowing Kairi always wore his normal clothes under his suit, they started stripping away the red outfit. Umika gasped in horror as she saw a huge slice into his stomach through his now bloodstained shirt.

"Why didn't you take him before unfreezing us?" Touma questioned their silver ranger.

"He wouldn't leave you guys."

Kairi remembered his friends moving and he thought he had heard Umika's voice, but then everything went dark. When he regained consciousness, he remembered what Zamigo said. He had thought he lost his team when Noel swooped in and gave him hope. He honestly would have let Keiichiro arrest him if Noel wasn't there helping him. He clenched his fists against the blankets as he remembered the pain. He relaxed a bit knowing that at least his team was alive, though he wasn't sure if they even made it out of GSPO. He finally opened his eyes to see his location. His eyes burned as the sun shone through the window. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around until his eyes came to rest on a sleeping form. Kairi smirked as he laid his head back against the pillow.

The next time Kairi woke up, the sleeping form was now awake and whispering into a phone, "Keiichiro, I'm working on a case right now so I can't stop and eat lunch with you guys. It's ok, have fun at The Jurer. Tell everyone I said bonjour."

After he heard the click of the call ending, Kairi offered up his own, "Bonjour."

"Ah you're finally awake," Noel stood and came closer to his friend.

"Hanging out in a hospital chair is working a case, huh?" Kairi whispered.

"Completely," Noel grinned. "Umika and Touma are fine and back at The Jurer. It just took a bit longer to fully warm them up."

"Good," Kairi smiled sleepily.

"You had a pretty bad wound but it's healing fine for now. You also had a few spots that looked like they were burnt from the cold."

Kairi simply just nodded before asking, "Why are you here?"

"With the other two needing to keep up the bistro for appearances, I was the only one who could stay."

"But why?"

"We are friends, right? I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"Thank you muchly."

"Next time you challenge him, let me know. I am a Lupinranger too afterall," Noel reminded. "I'll tell the others that you are awake so they can visit after work. Now, I'm off to my real case. Adieu," he waved as he exited the room.

"Kairi!" Umika bounced into the room. Touma followed right behind.

Kairi's face lit up when he saw his friends.

"How are you feeling?" Umika wondered.

"Just a little sore," Kairi admitted.

"You took us to the police, where we very well could have gotten arrested," Touma scolded.

"I was there to try to prevent that."

"You passed out," Touma informed, "luckily Noel was there."

"You should have gotten yourself taken care of before unfreezing us. It was cold in there but we would have survived," Umika added.

Kairi sighed, "I just wanted to know you two were safe and alive. We've already lost too many to him, I didn't want to lose more. I thought it was too late until Noel came."

They both gave him sympathetic looks. Umika grabbed Kairi's hand, "I know we have a pact to keep going if any of us are taken down, but we are a strong team and we won't be taken down that easily."

"We've become almost a family of our own," Touma admitted, "but we will defeat the ganglers and get back the missing people."

"Even with them back, we will still be a team, we'll stay in contact, and we won't lose the good memories," Umika decided. "But we need to all stay alive until then. Protect each other but no self-sacrificing. That includes ignoring wounds to the point of blacking out…"

Kairi rolled his eyes, "Thank you guys."

"Oh, Keiichiro was complaining all day about how he had the Lupinrangers in his grasp and how he was frustrated at Noel for helping them get away," Umika giggled.

"I wish I could have seen that," Kairi chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll find more ways to bother him that you can listen to him complain about," Touma smirked.

"I'll be sure to start planning," he grinned at his team, happy that, at least this time, everything worked out.


End file.
